


Evening Light

by mothim



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Shit, Other, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothim/pseuds/mothim
Summary: Your boyfriend waits ahead for you, at the entrance of the park.
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Evening Light

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, simps.

The cool evening air flew past as you glided along the ground, board sturdy underneath you as the whir of the wheels surrounded you. A scent - something you couldn't really place at the moment, but smelled vaguely like food - drifted by, most likely from one of the houses. The town streets around dinnertime were always nice, but you could think of one thing that could make the evening better. 

Smiling to yourself, you pushed against the ground, wheels scraping against the cement as you worked to move faster. Your 'better evening' was awaiting you a few hundred meters away, at the skate park. 

You rounded the corner casually, blowing a piece of hair out of your face, before feeling your pulse rise a bit higher than it normally was - skateboarding always made your heart race, desperate with the adrenaline high, but seeing _him_ was always something that you would anticipate, would fantasize about - you were simply smitten with him, always wanting to spend time with your love. 

A few bright figures moved about in the skate park, but only one stood out to you. 

"Reki!" You called, waving a hand up in the air. Your boyfriend caught your eyes, grinning brightly, and waved back, calling your name with as much enthusiasm as you had displayed. He skated down from the top of the ramp he was on, confidence plastered onto every movement, and you felt your knees weaken with his earnest eyes fixed onto you. He was always so _loving_ , so _genuine_ \- you didn't understand how you could possibly get this lucky. 

You two reached the entrance to the skate park at the same time, Reki quickly abandoning his board in favor of tossing his arms around you in a massive, bone-crushing hug. You giggled and hugged him back tightly, your arms encircling his shoulders, face buried into his neck. You released each other after a moment, but still remained close - close enough for Reki to lean in and give you a soft kiss. You couldn't help but feel as if you were warm and melting - as if Reki was the very sun itself. 

You separated, after a second. " _Hi_ ," he breathed out, almost seeming awe-struck, as if he couldn't believe he was holding your face so gently in his hands. "It's good to see you."

You smiled - and, just because you could, you pressed another kiss to his soft lips - "I missed you," you admitted, enjoying the way his fingers tangled in your hair. He smiled against your lips - even more than he already was - and everything about him, his gestures, his little mannerisms and actions endeared you so, so much - the world was nothing without him. Everything faded away with Reki, as if it were only you and him and no one else in the entire universe. 

"It's only been a few hours," he laughed, and you hummed, knowing full well that it really had not been that long since you saw each other. Time seemed to slow when you were apart from Reki - when you were apart from the _one_ person who made you feel this way, as if your stomach was fluttering; as if your cheeks were as warm as your heart. 

"That's okay," you said - and, _wow_ , that didn't make much sense, did it? You brain often seemed to turn to mush around him. 

He pulled away from you, a glint in his eyes. "Shall we practice?" Reki gestured to the park. You took his hand in yours, heart jumping as his fingers quickly entwined with yours, brushing over your knuckles in the smallest gesture of affection. You stepped up onto your board again, and he did the same with his - as if skateboarding were a dance the two of you had practiced until perfection. 

You obliged his request, and as you began skating towards the ramps. You squeezed his hand, briefly. You loved Reki, you did - but those were words to say at another time; when you were more prepared, maybe. More confident that he would accept your feelings and how deep they ran. 

Reki squeezed your hand back, twice - gently, so he wouldn't distract you from the court - and some part of your mind whispered to you, that maybe he already knew _exactly_ how you felt. 


End file.
